The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
The widespread use of computers and mobile devices has caused an increased presence of malicious programs such as rootkits, spyware, trojans, and the like. Malware programmers are continually adapting to the improvements made in malware detection, which creates an ongoing cycle of malware techniques adapting to improvements in malware detection. A sandbox is a virtual space in which new or untested software can be run securely. Although sandbox configuration is common, there is no one-size-fits-all configuration that will allow all files to run, particularly targeted files, that require a special environment to run.